Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery
Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy (2006) — Anthology Editor and Authors Editor: Dana Stabenow Contributors: Dana Stabenow (Crime, Sus, SciFi), Charlaine Harris (UF, Myst), Anne Perry (Fict, Myst, Fant), Sharon Shinn (Fant, Rom, YA), Mike Doogan (mystery ), Michael Armstrong (non-Fict), Jay Caselberg (Scifi, Fant, Hor), Laura Anne Gilman (UF, Fant, Hor), Donna Andrews (Myst), Simon R. Green (UF), John Straley (Myst), Anne Bishop (Fant, UF) Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Mystery and Fantasy / horror, science fiction "occult detective sub-genre of urban fantasy" Theme Fantasy detection Description This one-of-a-kind collection features stories from some of the biggest names in mystery and fantasy-blending the genres into a unique hybrid where PIs may wear wizard's robes and criminals may really be monsters. Sit in on a modern-day witch's trial, visit the halls of a magical boarding school with murder on the curriculum, spend some time with Sookie Stackhouse, visit London's hidden world of the Nightside, and become spellbound with eight more tales of magical mystery. ~ Goodreads | Powers of Detection Supernatural Elements Magic users, faeries, magic sword, seer, swordwoman, magic creatures, wizards, telepath, faery guardian, supernatural creatures, Academy of Magic, Swordswoman, Seer List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "Cold Spell" - Donna Andrews "The Nightside, Needless to Say" - Simon R. Green — Nightside Story of a detective, John Taylor, who solves his own murder in the Nightside. "Lovely" - John Straley "The Price" - Anne Bishop "Fairy Dust" '''- Charlaine Harris — Sookie Stackhouse series #4.1 About a '''fairy triplet's death and solving her murder. Features Claude and Claudine. — This story happens after book 3 and introduces Claudine's brother Claude and explains how they became owners of the strip club Hooligans. ❖ Sookie gets asked by her faery guardian, Claudine, to read some human minds that are suspected of killing her triplet sister — Sookie reads minds and finds out the answer—'supernatureal creatures' promise to have a rather nasty form of revenge. ~ GR Page for more "The Judgement" - Anne Perry "The Sorcerer's Assassin" - Sharon Shinn This story takes place at the Norwitch Academy of Magic and Sorcery, where a recent murder of one of the senior wizards has just taken place and the headmistresses, Camalyn, must try and figure out which of her four remaining peers has committed the assassination. For only being sixteen pages "The Boy Who Chased Seagulls" '- Michael Armstrong Tells about a boy who chased seagulls and then must spend the rest of his life combing the beach for the body parts which they stole. '"Palimpsest" '- Laura Anne Gilman '"The Death of Clickclickwhistle" - Mike DOogan (sci-fi mystery) "Cairene Dawn" - Jay Caselberg "Justice is a Two-edged Sword" '''- Dana Stabenow '''Swordswoman and Seer are travelling as they try to solve a murder. * Source: Goodreads Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Book data: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: Dec 26th 2006—ISBN: 044101464X Category:Anthologies